Last Days and Ceilings
by BBPanda
Summary: After asking an interesting question Tweek and Craig end up confessing and expressing their love for each other. First lemon! Creek, Craig x Tweek. YAOI! Those who don't like guy/guy relations have been warned.


Hi people. I have no description/summary for this really. It just popped in my head at random. But there shall be a lemon. And I hope it's a good one -_- Please enjoy! (gods, I suck at summaries) Oh, um, Tweek and Craig are in high-school by this time in the story. More specifically, they're sophomore's, so it's obvious that 2012 would have already happened. You'll understand why that's sort of important in a second. And I do not own South Park, unfortunately. Matt and Trey do

Tweek sat at his desk doing the last of his homework while Craig lay on his bed, half asleep. He would've fallen asleep by now if it wasn't for Tweek's occasional yelling of "Gah!" and "Jesus!" at absolutely nothing. Damn coffee intake. He sighed. What a life. Craig stared intently at Tweek's bedroom ceiling and wondered if there'd ever be a morning when that ceiling would be the second thing he'd see, Tweek being the first after a long night of passion. He sighed again. There would probably never be such a morning.

"Craig? I'm done with my -gah!- homework. What do you wanna do?" Tweek said, looking at Craig with his typical 'Oh-my-god-something's-gonna-happen-and-we're-all-gonna-die-oh-my-fucking-gawd!' look.

Craig continued to look at the ceiling. "I don't know. We should just stay here and relax." Craig said apathetically. Tweek placed his hands on his lap and stared at his finger nails. Both boys just sat in the silence. After several minutes of semi-awkward silence, Tweek cut the not-so-heavy tension with a rather interesting question.

"You know how everybody kept saying that we were all gonna die or something bad was gonna happen on 2012? Well, let's say it's true, and it's the week before we were all supposed die. How would you have wanted to live in that last week?" Tweek asked as he slightly tilted his head in curiosity, his occasional outbursts sneaking their way into his question every now and then. Craig looked at him from the side real quick and then went back to studying the ceiling. Hmm, what would he want to do? He pondered this for a minute before answering.

"I'd want to tell everybody I know, like my family and my friends that I actually like, that I love them and that I'm sorry for being such an ass at times and then I would just do whatever. I'd probably spend most of my time with the person I love most. You?" Craig said in a boring tone. Tweek looked at him and then up at his ceiling, quickly wondering why it was so damned interesting all of a sudden.

"You know I'd probably spend the whole first day running around and freaking out and screaming my head off." He said with a playful smile. "Then I'd like to apologize to everyone I know for being so difficult most of the time and try to plan out the rest of the week."

Craig, still staring at that damn ceiling, asked "What would you plan to do?"

Tweek smiled awkwardly as he sweat-dropped. "I don't know really. I guess that would depend on whether everyone else knew that we had one week left or not, maybe."

Craig, probably having studied half the ceiling by now, replied with "Well, how about you spend most of your time with me then?"

Tweek tilted his head slightly. "But I thought you would want to spend most of your time with the one you love most?"

Craig looked at him and said "I would."

"Then why would you want me to spend most of my time with you when you could be spending your time with the one you love most?" Tweek asked, a sadness evident in his voice. Craig face-palmed, got up off the bed and stood in front of Tweek. Tweek looked up at him in surprise, but the sadness from just before was still in his eyes. Craig gently placed his hands on Tweek's shoulders as he bent down slowly and whispered to Tweek.

"You're the one I love the most, you caffeinated dork." He softly placed his lips on Tweek's for a gentle and sweet kiss. Tweek's eyes widened in surprise, for the kiss was so sudden, but he soon closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Craig moved his right hand to cup and caress the other's cheek while his left hand went further up cradled the back of his twitchy love's head. Tweek locked his arms around Craig's neck and held him close.

After the sweet, but quick, kiss was over they stared into each other's eyes. Craig studied Tweek's facial features intently while Tweek swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Craig nodded his head, more to himself than the other, and Tweek blushed a deep red color. Soon they were on Tweek's bed, right in the middle of the a hot and intense make-out session.

As Craig pushed and pulled at Tweek's slender body the coffee-hyped boy would caress and hold onto Craig's shoulders or arms. The sounds of grunts, moans, heavy breathing and gasping filled the room. Craig quickly decided to take things one step further. Craig slowly slid his tongue into Tweek's mouth. Caught of guard by this, Tweek squeaked with surprise. Craig laughed and Tweek smiled at him. The raven-haired boy then looked at his little blonde toy with a playful expression and Tweek's smile, more or less, read something along the lines of 'Oh-jesus-christ-what's-he-planning?'. Craig smirked, took hold of Tweek's chin and kissed him roughly. Tweek just melted into the kiss until he noticed Craig's tongue making an appearance once again. Tweek blushed deeply as he was pulled into a serious tongue wrestling match.

After Craig's wonderful victory over Tweek, who was panting heavily with his face as red as ketchup, he subtly slid his hands up the blonde's green tea colored t-shirt. Tweek gasped as Craig's cold hands made contact with his pale flesh. The mischievous boy smirked at all the sounds he was making Tweek make. He loved them all and couldn't get enough of them. While he explored the jumpy blonde's body with his hands, he nipped and sucked at his neck as well. Tweek cried out as Craig licked a sensitive spot, which Craig went at again.

Tweek panted and sighed deeply. Craig touched him in ways he thought nobody would ever touch him. He closed his eyes as his shirt was removed and his top half was completely exposed. Craig cupped the shy boy's cheek and placed his free hand on his lover's chest. Tweek slowly opened his eyes to see a shirtless Craig. When did that happen? He must've taken been so caught up in the pleasure that he didn't notice Craig stop to take off his own shirt. Wait, was that worry written all over Craig's face?

"Are you okay with this? I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for, or don't want to do. I love you so much, so I don't want to scare you off or anything." He said with a look in his eye that told Tweek that he meant every word. The jittery boy smiled up at his Craig and told him what the dark-haired boy had always wanted to hear from him.

"I love you, Craig. I would do anything for you, or with you. All you have to do is ask and my response will always be the same." Tweek said. Craig looked at him, slightly confused as he waited for Tweek to finish. Tweek looked at him with this look of absolute love and said . . .

"As you wish." Craig smiled, almost cried, and he passionately kissed Tweek again. Tweek kissed back with as much love and passion. Craig let his hands roam Tweek's chest once more before covering his boyfriend's body with kisses. Craig slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Tweek's jeans. The blonde boy blushed again as his pants were slid off of his body, leaving the only clothes protecting him from being fully naked were his cute knee length socks and his underwear. Craig swallowed as he took in Tweek's writhing and ready form. Tweek's length was already aching from all the heavy touching and kissing. Craig could feel his own length grow more impatient with such a sight in front of him.

Craig leaned down and kissed Tweek as he removed his own pants. Tweek blushed as he saw the huge bulge in Craig's underwear. Craig reached down beside the bed to his backpack and pulled a box of unused condoms, the lubricated kind. Tweek mentally prepared himself for the loss of his virginity. His body twitched and jittered as thoughts of Craig ran through his head and he thought to himself that as long as the one he gave his virginity to was Craig everything was alright.

Craig slipped himself out of his underwear and leaned down to kiss Tweek while he put the condom on. Tweek sat up for a second to take himself out of his underwear and to wrap his arms around Craig's neck and kiss him passionately. Craig held the back of Tweek's head while the other hand wrapped around his lover's slim waist. He gently lowered Tweek onto his back and slowly eased his legs open. It was time. Both boys were ready. Tweek was open and waiting and Craig was wearing protection and ready to take his lover.

Craig took hold of Tweek's hips and positioned himself while Tweek took a deep breath. Craig slowly eased his way into his boyfriend and Tweek gasped. Craig felt his lover's muscles tighten around his length. Tweek knew that Craig was waiting for him to give him the go-ahead signal. He took another breath and nodded his head for Craig to continue.

Craig pulled out and thrust back in. He repeated this process until he saw that Tweek started to feel more comfortable with his movements. After seeing that his boyfriend's expression had changed to one displaying more of a pleasured look, he moved faster. Tweek moaned and whined for more while Craig grunted and breathed deeply.

"Ah! Craig! Mmmm~. It feels so good. *Hah*. Faster, please!" Tweek begged and Craig complied, quickening his movement and thrusting faster. Craig tried shifting his and Tweek's position a little until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah~! Craig! Oh god, hit that spot again. Harder! Mmmm~! Oh god!" Tweek cried out. Once again, Craig complied and the same spot, only with more force and at an eve faster pace.

Tweek's cries and pleas echoed through-out the small room while Craig's only focus was making Tweek feel as good as possible. He decided to take one of his hands of off Tweek's hips and use it to stroke the blonde's length. Tweek gasped and moaned at the contact. He looked up at Craig with that look of 'Oh please, do it! I'm begging you!' The dark-haired boy sort of nodded as he took full hold of his lover's length and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

After several more thrusts and pumps, Tweek just couldn't help himself. He cried out as he arched his back and came into Craig's hand. Craig soaked in the sight of his boyfriend naked, writhing and covered with cum. He couldn't hold it in anymore came only a few seconds after his lover.

Craig slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and took a deep breath. He looked down at Tweek, who was just about to fall asleep. Craig smiled and snuggled up to his lover and pulled the sheets over them. They smiled at one another before falling asleep in each others arms.

Craig woke up in the middle of the night, the first he sees is Tweek, and the second thing he gazes upon is the same ceiling he was staring at earlier. He smiled to himself, thinking about what he had thought yesterday, before Tweek asked that question. He turns back to Tweek and falls back to sleep.

Finally! I actually finished a lemon! Thank you great God and Goddess! I hope someone got the "As you wish" thing. And I'm sorry if there are still some mistakes even after I re-read it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and have a fantastic day. *Goes and celebrates her first lemon fic*


End file.
